Stealth Boy (Fallout 4)
}} A Stealth Boy is a consumable item in Fallout 4. Characteristics The Stealth Boy is a portable device that, when activated, renders the user invisible for 30 seconds. Unlike variants of the Stealth Boy found in New California as well as the Capital and Mojave Wastelands, this version isn't worn on the wrist. Instead, it is activated by hand and is held on the waist, like a satchel. Locations They can be found scattered all over the Commonwealth or they can be sold by merchants. * ArcJet Systems, through a novice locked door to the right of a collapsed stairway in the small lobby with a broken, flooded floor. Once through the door, check behind the collapsed floor/ramp to the right to find the Stealth Boy sitting on a metal shelf. * In Back Alley Bowling, part of the General Atomics Galleria. Found in an advanced locked safe in the dark storage room behind the counter. * Back Street Apparel: After entering the building, enter the first door on the left. After picking the locked door in the hallway, it will be on the shelving to the right. * BADTFL regional office, in the evidence locker. * Three can be found at the end of The Big Dig inside Hancock's stockpile. Can only be obtained if the player sides with Bobbi. * Boston Public Library, in the locked storage room. * Boston mayoral shelter, next to a dead soldier. * The Castle. Two can be found in the armory, behind the large metal door. The armory is accessible both during and after the Old Guns quest. * D.B. Technical High School. Two can be found, one tucked between two lockers near a skeleton that is draped over the top of a ladder. The other is downstairs in a locker located in the hallway with large mounds of rubble on the floor. * Easy City Downs. One can be found upstairs in the main house on the track. Eager Ernie is up in this area, the Stealth Boy is inside an open compartment on a machine to the left of the master control terminal. * Federal ration stockpile. After entering, turn right at the first intersection of hallways (with the construction light, just past the two can traps). Go down the stairs to the metal walkway, then jump across the gap. The Stealth Boy is by the two skeletons in the room on the other side of the gap. * Up to three can be found on Kellogg after defeating him in Fort Hagen Command Center. * Hardware Town, upstairs behind the locked door. The key is found in a chest a few rooms down. * Hesters Consumer Robotics, in a case on the racking in the entrance room. * National Guard training yard, upstairs in the smokey room. It is near the large trunk. * Park Street station, down the stairs, straight across all the tracks and in a novice locked room on the left after reaching the far wall. Once inside, there is an expert safe towards the back of the short tunnel; the device is located within. * Sold by Tinker Tom in the Railroad HQ, who also sells the Railroad Stealth Boy variant, which lasts 10 seconds longer. * Recon Bunker Theta, during The Lost Patrol quest. * Revere Beach station, in a Master locked safe on the second floor of a small house, along with a legendary raider. * Suffolk County charter school, in the basement behind a locked security gate. * One stealth boy can be found at the end of the Tradecraft mission beside the Carrington's prototype in the Switchboard. * Ticonderoga, on the shelf over the bed in the room with the terminal. * Walden Pond, inside a safe in the gift shop basement. * Wattz Consumer Electronics, upstairs in an Expert locked caged room, on a shelf. * Vault 81, in the secret vault, on the desk in the medical lab. Accessible after beginning the quest Hole in the Wall. * Gunners plaza, first room on the left of the recording studio door, in the corner on a desk. * Fens Street sewer, near the dead end of the sewer, next to Tumblers Today issue #2. Notes * While still capable of aiming with scopes after activating a Stealth Boy, glow sights and reflex sights will be cloaked as well (and thus unusable) for the duration of the effect. Therefore, aiming at distant targets will become more difficult. * With Deacon's companion perk, Cloak & Dagger, the duration of Stealth Boy effects last 40% longer. * If one is given to Deacon, Cait or X6-88, they will use it in combat. Gallery FO4_Art_Stealth_Boy.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Stealth Boy loading screen.jpg|Loading screen Category:Fallout 4 consumables es:Stealth Boy (Fallout 4) ru:Стелс-бой uk:Стелс-бой